Fearless
by JonasIsland
Summary: Shane can get any girl but he wants the one that doesn't want him. The girl in the neon jersey that reads Fearless. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

MajorDanger productions presents:

Fearless.

Chapter 1: Flashback.

For some it was that long blonde wavy hair, others it was those hazel entrancing eyes, but for Christopher it was the shirt, that's what caught his eyes.

"Bold," he chuckled as he walked up behind her. He hadn't met the new girl yet but Christopher was a natural flirt, plus something had to be said about that shirt. I mean the girls at school were dying to tell her that you don't wear neon in San Diego.

"Excuse me?" She didn't even turn from her locker to acknowledge him.

"That shirt is uh wow. You sort of live in California now, fashion happens to be everything here but you've got some radiating team spirit," he laughed.

She turned and gave him the once over the look while shutting her locker door, "your-."

"Christopher Gray yeah I know, I'm actually a pretty big deal but I'm just trying to fit in my last three years of high school in, I'm just like all the other guys here well except that I have a rocking body and a voice that can win Grammies," Christopher gloated.

"You're actually in my way Christian," she laughed as she brushed her way by him.

Christopher's cocky smile fell. This rejection was new to him; he was used to girls throwing themselves at him, literally.

"What was that?" He asked but she was already half way down the hallway. He watched her, with that neon orange soccer jersey that read fearless on the back and the number nine in a bold white font. He didn't even know her name but he knew what he'd call her…Fearless.


	2. Chapter 2

MajorDanger productions presents:

Fearless.

Chapter 2: Senior Year

"She's been dating him for two years I think it's time they broke up," Christopher complained as he talked to Bobby.  
"And you've been obsessed with her for two years, I think it's time you moved on," Bobby suggested.  
Christopher had tried to figure out his mystery girl, but she didn't want to be bothered with him, she didn't care about the fame, and she didn't want to deal with the ego. She was way too much to figure out, too big of a challenge, and that's why Christopher loved trying to get her. But too bad for Christopher another guy also caught a glance at that neon jersey, Andrew Degas, the quarterback.  
Christopher's attitude had actually gotten a lot better, not like there wasn't room for improvement in the talking to girls department but it was a huge turn around. The summer between sophomore and junior year his parents made him be an instructor at the world famous music camp, Camp Rock. Surprisingly he got over the fame and was back to the way he was before he was famous.  
"I can't move on," Christopher sighed, "I'm weak."  
"I know," Bobby laughed.  
Christopher leaned up against his locker and looked down at her and Andrew. His first day of Senior year and he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
Christopher's fame never really calmed down at the school much, sure girls weren't chasing him and his band mates anymore which was a plus but they still stared at him like he was God, which explained the girls examining him at his locker while he examined her and Andrew at they're locker.  
"You know since last year you had no classes with her and she didn't get to know the non egotistic you, you might have a chance this year. She might like the new you if you go talk to her," Bobby insisted.  
"I would if she wasn't always attached to Andrew," Christopher groaned for once in his life wanting to switch places with someone else.  
"You'll never know if you don't try," Bobby rambled as the bell rang and he said bye and sped off to class.

***

She was sitting in the middle row, scribbling words into her notebook, she was known for her stories that she loved to write. Christopher sat next to her, it didn't even faze her. She was intently focused on the contents of her notebook. Christopher went to say something then stopped, and repeated this about two more times.  
"Christopher you should really speak, it looks like you have turrets," She chuckled not looking up from her notebook. _How would she know she hasn't even looked at me?_ Christopher thought, it just showed how observant she was without seeming to observant.  
He laughed briefly then looked at her.  
"Your still not speaking, your just staring and totally freaking me out," she still hadn't even looked at him.  
"Fearless," he chuckled shaking his head.  
This made her look at him for the first time, "still calling me that?"  
"Still playing hard to get?" He tried to ask smoothly.  
"I'm not playing I'm just hard to get, and taken," she reminded him.  
The teacher started talking about the syllabus and class expectations. Then the first project. Christopher had heard that this teacher was hard but a project on the first day?  
"Your project partner is the person you're sitting next to you."  
She went thought the partners and the topics. Fearless prayed that by some odd circumstance she wasn't paired up with Christopher.  
"Christopher Gray and Valerie Scott, your project is on the assassination of JFK. You'll need a research paper, a PowerPoint, and a poster," Mrs. Roberts explained.  
"What about the resources could we use a copy of the warren commission?" Valerie asked.  
"You have a copy of the warren commission?" The teacher was shocked.  
"My stepdad is a history buff, and the assassination of JFK happens to be one of his favorite topics because his tenth birthday was the day he was assassiBobbyd. It's his hobby now; he has a collection of the newspapers and articles."  
"Um yeah you can use any resource you can get a hold of," the teacher sighed feeling a little over powered.  
"Over achiever," Christopher whispered.  
"Ego maniac," She whispered back.  
"Ouch Fearless, who said over achiever was a bad thing?"  
"Well ego maniac is a bad thing, it is annoying at least," she rolled her eyes.  
"You and your partner will have to work on this project outside of school, no time will be given in class," Mrs. Rodgers snapped, she was a bitter woman.  
Valerie looked at Christopher seconds before the bell rang, "meet me in the computer lab after school," then she got up with the bell and left.


	3. Chapter 3

MajorDanger productions presents:

Fearless.

Chapter 3: The Andrew Factor

"The world has finally given me a break!" Christopher cheered as he sat down at his lunch table with his band mates Bobby and Ryan. "Senor Year might actually be good all of the sudden."

"And why is that?" Ryan asked.

"Fearless is my project partner in American History," he glowed at the thought of working with her.

"Valerie, her name is Valerie!" Ryan rolled his eyes; he wasn't to supportive of the crush.

"And what about the Andrew factor, that's sort of in the way?" Bobby asked ignoring Ryan completely.

Christopher shrugged. He hadn't thought about that yet, "well maybe there won't be an Andrew factor if I put on the charm a bit?"

"History shows us that she doesn't like you or you're oh so great charm," Ryan snickered.

"Well maybe things have changed, I have." Christopher smiled; he figured he had some what of a chance.

Ryan rolled his eyes, to him the whole crush was stupid because Christopher could have any girl he wanted but he chose to chase the one girl that didn't want anything to do with him.

***

Christopher sat at the computer lab waiting for fearless. He tapped his foot to the beat playing in his head when it was interrupted by a rolling sound, wheels rolling. Seconds later she rolled in on a skateboard, in a school building.

"Whoa fearless your in a school," he laughed, "skateboard prohibited."

"Yeah yeah yeah, cause you never break the rules," she rolled her eyes, got off the board, and pulled up a chair next to Christopher's. "Let's get to this."

"You creative?"

She nodded, "you act like you don't even know me at all, and well you do still call me fearless like you haven't learned my real name or something."

He chuckled, "my artistic ability went down the tubes way back when so I'll leave you to the poster, I'll take the report and the PowerPoint can be a joint thing," Christopher sighed.

"Well this is beyond strange your talking to me without hitting on me," she laughed, totally shocked.

"Yeah, I can do that you know, I'm not always flirting," he paused and Valerie looked at him. "Okay so I've been working on my ability to turn the flirting on and off."

She rolled her eyes.

"But is this okay? The division of labor?"

She nodded as someone entered the computer lab. Christopher and Valerie both looked up to see Andrew.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said insecurely, he knew how much of a flirt Christopher was.

"I've been here," she smiled at him.

"Did you forget about football tryouts?" Andrew asked.

"Oh shoot, I did," she picked up her backpack and skateboard and looked at Christopher. "I'm sorry we'll have to do this another time I've got to run."

"You're trying out for football?" Christopher laughed.

"She's actually _my_ good luck charm," Andrew snickered. He seemed to be rubbing it in Christopher's face that she belonged to him. Secretly Valerie hated to be referred to as mine or something as if she were property.

"Ah," Christopher said. "Well can I get your number then?"

"Excuse me?" Andrew almost chocked on air. He thought Christopher was either crazy or had a death wish.

"Chill Andrew, Christopher's my partner in American History class we have a project on JFK, it's nothing," Valerie insisted as she grabbed Christopher's hand and wrote her number on it. Christopher just gave Andrew a big smile.


End file.
